Carry On
by Robertturner03
Summary: Hey guys and girls, Please get in touch with your ideas on how to start the 4th chapter. I've hit point blanc with ideas. Any help is wonderful. Also I'm looking for a Co-Author if anyone is interested. Many Thanks, Robert Turner, Author of this piece of Fanfiction.
1. First kiss

1

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Simon**_

I woke up in Baz's _Bed._ No clue how I got there, don't think I want to know how or why I'm in it. But I woke up beside him. His long black hair in front of his sea blue eyes. What am I thinking he is my 'prophesized' _enemy_ I'm apparently alive to kill him, yet here I am in his bed, helping him look for this Nicodemus who knows something about his mother's murder and all of this because his mother came back to tell me to, to tell him, to find Nicodemus. Whether she meant for us to kill him I don't know but ill help look if for now I can see his pale face at a time we don't have to act as sworn enemies.

The other thing on my mind is the fact is mum kissed my temple and told me to pass it on to him, for her. Can I do that. Can I kiss the person I love the most yet also am the enemy off? It all makes no sense.

I get out of bed and start getting dressed when I'm unexpectedly thrown to the wall, with Baz baring his fangs at me.

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ room snow" He says.

"Honestly I've no idea myself but please don't hurt me" I reply

"Ha. You're such a pussy Snow"

"No, the truce remember, hurt me and you die."

Baz lets me down from the wall and his fangs pop away. Where _do_ they hide?

"Guess your right. _Your_ room is on the opposite side of the house, how did you manage to get here?"

I stifle a laugh and reply "I still don't know Baz, I just woke up in your bed. That's all I know, I'm sorry."

Then Something unexpected happens. Baz leans in towards me. More silent than a Mouse yet quicker than a Deer. Baz _kissed me. Me._ Only a quick peck but on the lips none the less.

"Well that's one way to shut you up." He says

I make a B line for the door, "I'm going to call Penelope make sure _she's_ ok, she might be able to come and help us for a while."

 _ **Baz**_

Did I seriously just do that. I kissed _Simon Snow._ My _enemy_ and I think _he_ liked it. Crowley, I am one lucky boy.

 _ **Simon**_

Did _that_ seriously just happen. God did I like that. I think I _did_. Does this make me gay, is _Baz_ gay? I need some time to think about this.


	2. Working things out

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Baz**_

I spend the next hour trying to find Snow, within the maze of corridors and rooms within the residence. I need to get what happened straight myself, let alone let him go off and tell Bunce about it.

When I do find him, he is sat on the edge of the woods furthest from the house. He looks dazed or confused, possibly both.

"Simon, are you OK." I ask.

"A bit confused yet overwhelmed to be honest." He replies.

"Same."

"Can I ask something?"

"Well you just did didn't you. Guess it won't hurt if you ask another." I give a little laugh and carry on with my rant. "Who knows I may even survive the next question."

"How long have you wanted to do that"

"Do what kiss you or have another laugh at you?"

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" He replies, starting to laugh himself.

"Since 5th year"

"Really, well why didn't you do it sooner then?"

"God Simon you are confused. I didn't do it before because we are meant to be sworn enemies, if you don't remember the finer details. I'm happy to remind you off those details, but only after Christmas."

"Ok." Snow says in a rather sad tone of voice. It like he doesn't _want_ me to be his nemesis anymore

"Ok." I say back.

 _ **Simon**_

I have so many questions right now. Does Baz _love_ me? Does what happened make me his boyfriend? How do I tell Agatha what happened? Well question one I don't know yet. Question two I might as well not tell her. And for question three…

"Baz can you be my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Do you always go like this after kissing someone." He replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, For two reasons. One I've never kissed a boy except 10 minutes ago with you. Two I am being very serious thank you very much."

"Please I'm flattered no one has called me that before, but if it makes you feel better, I was going to ask you the same question. But I know have two questions for you, how will you tell Agatha, and do you really want to be my boyfriend because you'll have to get rid of the cross round your neck first, I am a vampire remember."

"To be honest I don't know how I'm going to tell her. But yes, I do want to go out with you Baz. I didn't realise it before, but I _need_ you."


	3. The dilema gets bigger

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Penelope**_

Sometimes I don't know how Simon manages to keep up his relationship with Agatha. This morning when I went to try and get her to help Simon with me, she seemed very reluctant to go help her own boyfriend.

"Agatha can you drive us up to East London?" I asked

"Why?" Is all she said in reply.

"I'll tell you when we arrive, or at least if you agree to drive us there."

"Hang on then I'll have to tell my mum and dad that I'm borrowing the car."

"We don't have time Agatha, we need to help Simon"

This is when she went extremely pale and said "Is he ok?"

"He's fine he just needs help _now!"_

"OK I'll get the keys."

"Thank God."

Now here's where I remind myself how normally an agitated Agatha isn't normally any fun, and I have to be sat in a car with her for half hour until we finally arrive at the Grimm-Pitch residence. What Simon is doing _there_ of all places I don't know.

 _ **Simon**_

I can't believe it first a kiss and now he's, my boyfriend this day just keeps getting better. However apparently, I don't have time to think of that as Penelope is on her way and she's decided to bring _Agatha_ what am I supposed to say to her. Luckily like I said I don't have time to think of that, I need to prepare the Library for when they both arrive.

"Hey Baz, did you realise that Penelope was going to bring Agatha?" I ask.

"No, I didn't why?"

"I still have no idea what I'm meant to say to her, I don't know if I even want to tell her about us. If you ask me see seems distracted already."

"God Simon. It was your choice to be my boyfriend, I didn't force into, did I?"

"No, I guess your right I just need to grow up and face reality."

"Anyway, I need you to stop moaning and help me bring the Whiteboard up from in the Kitchen."

"Okay." I say. Trying to leave the depressing conversation of Agatha behind.

 _ **Baz**_

I should have known that his mind was still all over Agatha, but then again, he does need to break some bad news 'hey Agatha do you mind if I break up with you to, in order to go out with the handsome young vampire that's stood over there.' To be honest I think he is pretty daring to even think of telling her when we don't even know if our relationship will be able to hold.

Then the maid walks in with a tray of coke, milk and orange juices "There are two girls at the door who say they are here to see you sir."

"Well why are you just standing there, go and show them in."

When the maid leaves, I see Snow smiling at me "You still need someone to act like the boss off then I'm guessing."

"That was no act Snow I am the boss of her." I say laughing.


End file.
